


Have you noticed Rayla gets like 10000% softer when there are children around?

by Dawniebb



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, post-S3, turned out be really Rayllum content i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawniebb/pseuds/Dawniebb
Summary: “ Nothing. I just… “ Rayla interrupts herself with a moment of silence. Her ears move again. “ I thought I heard something. “Whatever it is, Callum knows he won’t be able to hear it too. Human senses are not that good, honestly.“ We still have some time before the sun comes down and Ez is not expecting us at Katolis until tomorrow’s afternoon. You wanna go check? Uhm? “And almost for the first time since they met, Rayla turns back at him and says:“ Yes. Yes, I do. “
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	Have you noticed Rayla gets like 10000% softer when there are children around?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I decided to write this because I’ve noticed that, like the title says, Rayla seems to be pretty good with kids and… Idk, I just wanted to write something soft and cute and here’s this. Hope you guys like it.

Any minute now, she’s going to tell him they must stop. Callum knows her well enough to identify the signals.

She’s in an almost fighting mode, frowning so much her forehead is turning different colors every time she tries to relax her expression; Besides, her ears are moving, which means she’s alert.

With every step they take, she slows down her pace and looks at every direction as if she were expecting something to violently run over their bodies. However, it isn’t until they’ve reached the town’s limits that Rayla finally stops.

“ What’s wrong? “ Callum asks.

Rayla adjusts her cape and takes a deep breath. Callum’s not really sure whether or not the news about him dating an elf have come to the human kingdoms yet, but they’re not curious enough to make little experiments out of it, so Rayla wears her cape (which used to be his’ but she claimed it as her own) to hide her elven features.

(Such a shame. Callum finds them beautiful).

“ Nothing. I just… “ Rayla interrupts herself with a moment of silence. Her ears move again. “ I thought I heard something. “

Whatever it is, Callum knows he won’t be able to hear it too. Human senses are not that good, honestly.

“ We still have some time before the sun comes down and Ez is not expecting us at Katolis until tomorrow’s afternoon. You wanna go check? Uhm? “

And almost for the first time since they met, Rayla turns back at him and says:

“ Yes. Yes, I do. “

Then she takes his hand. At first, Callum feels her touch really tender but then she starts pulling him through the crowd. She walks so fast Callum doesn’t even have the time to apologize every time he accidentally bumps into somebody or steps into shoes that are not his’.

Rayla continues until they get to the market. The chattering is louder down here, but she seems to have found the place she was looking for. Callum grabs her hand back when he identifies the confusion and concern in her eyes as she walks slowly and looks around to find that something she heard.

Then Callum hears it too.

When they get to the local bakery, while they stand by the door they can see a mother with her baby. She’s talking to the baker while she bounces the child in her arms.

The reason? He’s wailing, and he’s so upset there are tears rolling down his little red face.

Callum feels kinda sad about it because this only reminds him of Ez when he was a baby. But Rayla, on the other side, looks absolutely, completely, hopelessly devastated. It almost it’s as if somebody had ripped her chest open, took her heart and then kicked it on the floor until there was nothing left of it.

“ Why isn’t she doing anything? “ she asks. Judging by her tone, Callum can tell she’s not mad. She sounds just tired of not expecting anything from humans and them managing to somehow let her down one more time.

“ I mean… “ Callum scratches his neck. “ She’s trying… I guess. “

But Rayla doesn’t listen. She gets even more uncomfortable every time she hears the baby scream.

That’s when Callum gets an idea.

“ Now that I think about it… we should buy some bread. “ He tells her. “ You know. Moonberries are really good but maybe we should eat them with something else. I know. You make this strange connection between humans and bread and then you turn it into something comical but the truth is that, yes, we do love bre—

“ I don’t want to go in there. I’ll wait for you here. Outside. “

“ Naw. It’ll be quick. “ He smiles and grabs her hand. “ C’mon. “

So they both walk in.

The plan actually works better than he thought he would because he has been talking to the baker for not even a minute when Rayla can’t stand it anymore.

For the corner of his eye, Callum sees how she, shy at first, gets closer to the mother and smiles at the crying baby.

Then, she slowly places her hand on his little, wet, cheek, trying not to hurt him (she’s wearing gloves).

The child doesn’t calm down, but she speaks anyway and, in the softest voice Callum has ever heard, she says:

“ Hi, moonbeam. How are you doing? “

Callum stays still, mouth half-open.

The baby stares at Rayla’s violet eyes with vibrant curiosity and his face shines even though he’s still crying and hiccuping...

“Because I’m doing great.” She says. “ It’s a little warm outside but the sun looks beautiful today. Like you. Aren’t you the cutest thing? “

She leans into the child and rubs her nose against his’. He laughs out loud, all signs of tears gone. Instead, now Callum is the one who feels like tearing up.

The scene is just…

Gorgeous.

The purest thing he’s ever seen.

“ Yes, you are. “ Rayla fixes her posture and shakes the baby’s hand when he grabs her by one of her fingers.

“ Nice to meet you too. I hope your day gets better, little fella. “

And while the relieved mother talks to Rayla about how her little boy had been crying for hours, Callum can’t help but stare.

Just like he can’t help but think that she’s gonna be such a great mother.

He just hopes her children are his’ too.


End file.
